bridgitmendlerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hello My Name Is...
"Hello My Name Is..." es el álbum de estudio de debut de la cantante y compositora estadounidense Bridgit Mendler lanzado el 22 de octubre de 2012 a través de Hollywood Records. El primer sencillo del álbum, "Ready or Not", fue lanzado el 7 de agosto de 2012. Se estrenó el 3 de agosto de 2012 y fue lanzado como una descarga digital el 7 de agosto de 2012. La canción fue escrita por Mendler, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou y Evan "Kidd" Bogart. La canción debutó en el número 98 y alcanzó el número 78 en el Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos. Más tarde se certificó Oro en Canadá y Nueva Zelanda. Ha utilizado tres canciones más para promocionar su álbum: "Hurricane", "Forgot to Laugh" y "Top of the World". El álbum recibió críticas positivas de los críticos musicales, elogiando las voces de Mendler y sus habilidades de composición. Debutó en el número 30 en la tabla Billboard de los Estados Unidos 200 y en el número 20 en la lista de álbumes digitales de Billboard de los Estados Unidos. Antecedentes Mendler anunció originalmente que su álbum sería lanzado en septiembre de 2012. También se anunció que su sencillo, "Listo o no", estreno en la radio de los niños el 3 de agosto de 2012, estará disponible para la compra el 7 de agosto de 2012, y el impacto La radio de la tapa 40 el 20 de agosto de 2012. La canción impactó la radio dominante el 21 de agosto de 2012. La fecha de lanzamiento del álbum fue cambiada más adelante al 22 de octubre de 2012. El listado de la pista y la cubierta del álbum fueron anunciados el 20 de agosto de 2012. El álbum tiene una "clase de sonido acústica, souly jazzy funky." Recepción Recepción critica El álbum ha recibido críticas positivas de los críticos musicales. Tim Sendra de Allmusic fue positivo con su crítica, alabando su "buena voz de canto" y sus "chistes de composición". "Ready or Not" es la mejor canción con un coro muy pegadizo, "Hurricane" tiene líricas de cuento de hadas y una vocal apasionada (y una sección de rap atrevida), "Blonde" es un Poco cliché, pero termina como un argumento convincente de que el color del pelo no es un indicador de los cerebros, y "Rocks at My Window" es una canción de amor ingeniosa y divertida con un gran ritmo. Aparte de la muy temperamental y vocalmente poderosa "5:15", las baladas no son particularmente memorables, sin embargo, y el álbum está atascado por similares arreglos de sonido y estructuras de la canción que no hacen la voz de Mendler y estilo ventoso cualquier favor . Él concluyó el álbum, diciendo "Aún así, es un debut impresionante de una cantante que muestra verdadero talento y tiene todas las posibilidades de romper el molde de Disney y hacer algo todo su propio camino". Perfomance de la lista El álbum debutó en el número 30 en la tabla Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos y en el número 30 en la lista de álbumes digitales de Billboard de los Estados Unidos. Según Billboard y Soundscan, el álbum vendió más de 12.000 copias en su primera semana de lanzamiento. Sencillos "''Ready or Not''" es el primer sencillo del álbum. Se estrenó el 3 de agosto de 2012 y fue lanzado como una descarga digital el 7 de agosto de 2012. La canción fue escrita por Mendler, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou y Evan "Kidd" Bogart. La canción recibió comentarios positivos de los críticos de música, elogiando el sonido único de la canción y también la voz de Mendler, que se han comparado con Carly Rae Jepsen y Demi Lovato. La canción debutó en el número 98 y alcanzó el número 78 en el Billboard Hot 100 de Estados Unidos, número 80 y alcanzó el número 48 en el canadiense Hot 100, y en el número 14 y alcanzó el número 12 en el Top Heatseekers. También ha debutado en el número 17 y alcanzó el puesto número 12 en el New Zealand Singles Chart, convirtiéndose en su primer Top 20 en el ranking internacional. Ha vendido 21.000 copias en su primera semana según Nielsen SoundScan. Mendler dijo que el segundo single será lanzado en el nuevo año y el vídeo será rodado en enero. Sencillos promocionales "Hurricane" se subió en YouTube el 21 de septiembre de 2012. Su sello discográfico luego colocó una versión acústica de la canción en el canal VEVO de Mendler el 9 de octubre de 2012. "Forgot to Laugh" fue escuchado el 4 de octubre de 2012 a través de Idolator. Luego fue puesto en la página de YouTube de Mendler al día siguiente. Incluso sin que la canción sea lanzada como single, la canción ya recibió críticas positivas, diciendo que la canción "es un himno pop-rock brillante, impulsado por la guitarra, cargado de metáforas ingeniosas que darían a Taylor Swift una carrera por su dinero". Y llegó a la conclusión de que "sharp songcraft es aún más impresionante dado que Mendler co-escribió la pista misma." Según MTV, fue producida por Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou y Evan "Kidd" Bogart, la misma gente que produjo "Ready or Not". Rachel Brodsky de MTV también fue positiva con su revisión, describiendo la canción como "es a la vez soleado y sabio, y parece deleitarse en el sass amable y golpe de Cher Lloyd y el rápido hablar de know-how de Lily Allen". "Top of the World" se estrenó el 12 de octubre de 2012 a través de Radio Disney Planet Premiere. "We're Dancing" se estrenó el 22 de junio de 2014 a través de Radio Disney Planet Premiere. Actuaciones acústicas Mendler ha estado grabando versiones acústicas de algunas de sus canciones fuera del álbum y VEVO ha estado poniendo en su cuenta titulada "BridgitMendlerVEVO". La primera canción que se hizo acústica fue "Ready or Not", la segunda fue "Hurricane", la tercera fue "5:15", la cuarta fue "Blonde" y la quinta fue "Love Will Tell Us Where to Go". Sesión de fotos Archivo:Bm hmni.jpg Archivo:Tumblr mcfitxVGYY1ru1n84o3 1280.jpg Archivo:302869 480849431960519 1441624420 n.jpg Archivo:Bridget mendler hello my name is album photoshoot IZsDJ8YL.sized.jpg Archivo:Bridgit Mendler03.jpg Archivo:Bridget mendler hello my name is album photoshoot wm7oZGcc.sized.jpg Archivo:023-18.jpg Lista de canciones Canciones borradas * Talk To Me: No se pudo incluir al álbum. El 22 de agosto de 2011, Bridgit interpretó la canción en Summer Night Concerts, en Vancouver, Canadá. Nunca fue filtrada. Curiosidades * Este fue el único álbum de Bridgit que fue lanzado por Hollywood Records antes de que la echaran por razones desconocidas. * Sin embargo, Bridgit firmó para 4 álbumes. Referencias Categoría:Álbumes